Dance of Eternity
by Saiyachick
Summary: Dont let the title fool you. This one-shot is about Videl and Gohan's wedding dance and flashbacks occur. Of course, when you involve GOhan and Videl, there has to be humor and Kawaii-ness, well here is a story to make you have Kawaii dreams^_^'


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song, 'Kiss you.'  
  
This is just a little one-shot of Videl and Gohan's wedding dance. There's a few interesting conversations and moments during this one-shot. Just pure Kawaii-ness, isn't it grand?  
  
**_Dance of Eternity_**  
  
_**Remember the first day when I saw your face?**_

_**Remember the first day when you smiled at me?**_

_**You stepped to me, and then you said to me,**_

_**I was the woman you dreamed about.**_

_**Remember the first day when you called my house?**_

_**Remember the first day when you took me out?**_

_**We had butterflies although we tried to hide it,**_

_**And we both had a beautiful night.**_

"Ok ladies and gentleman, the bride and groom are going to share the first dance of the evening. Please make your way for them both." Boomed the D.J.  
  
It was such a wonderful day. The night's black shall have taken over the sky, and all that was left was the moon and the stars. It was a perfect day, at least for Gohan and Videl. The two had been in a ceremony not to long ago, a couple of hours in fact. After they said their vows, and exchanged rings, they were officially together.  
  
"Here they come," Chichi whispered to Goku.  
  
Indeed they did come. Videl latched her arm around Gohan's arm, and they made their way to the dance floor. Both were blushing in embarrassment, but inside they smiled. Finally, both went to the center and started.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arm around her waist, and Videl wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Videl smiled at the song, cause this was the song they first danced to at the prom. She smiled at the memories, and was glad she picked the song.  
  
Hey it wasn't the most romantic song, but it was sweet.  
  
_**The way we held each other's hand,**_

_**The way we talked, the way we laughed,**_

_**It felt so good to find true love**_

_**I knew right then and there you were the one**_

_**Ooh oh oooh**_

"You look so beautiful my love," Gohan whispered.  
  
She smiled and stared at Gohan, "You aren't that bad your self Gohan."  
  
Both were staring at each other's eyes, getting lost in the depth of it. They could hear whispers all around, and the occasional weeps and giddiness from Chichi.  
  
The moments they shared were precious, and this was their time to shine. It was their time to consume the one-minute fame and attention of the whole room. Videl then laid her head on Gohan's shoulder.   
  
Gohan then thought about the day they first met. She hated him, but he was allured to Videl for some reason. Then when she found out his secrets, hell broke loose. Videl at first did not impress his mother, but at the end she wouldn't stop about the usual ranting on grandchildren.   
  
For crying out loud, they are only twenty. From this day forward it was death till they part. Together at last and forever…those words were pure bliss to Gohan. He thought of what life would bring him and his lovely wife.  
  
Wife…  
  
A life partner, through thick and thin. She would always be there for him, no matter what he did. His life was now based on the one woman who acted like his mother…  
  
Gohan's sweat dropped at the thought of her and a frying pan, but all the thoughts disappeared when he heard the chorus beginning.  
  
_**I know that he loves me, cause he told me so**_

_**I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show**_

_**When he stares at me, you see he cares for me**_

_**You see how he is so deep in love**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's obvious**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**_

_**And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me**_

_**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul**_

Videl looked at her husband with love. She was now officially a Son in for the rest of her life. Soul mates, life companions…nothing could tear them apart. Together they shall remain peaceful and love each other.  
  
Till death do they part, they will cherish each moment. Sure Gohan is a bit of a nerd, but Videl will take care of that. She loved Gohan so much, and no matter what, she will be with him until death takes its toll.   
  
Then she too also thought of the day they met. Videl had to admit, she was really malicious towards Gohan, but he saw through the though act she put on. He managed to take time out of his life to notice who she really was.  
  
He broke her bitterness and substituted it with love and care. He will always be there for her, like the time at the tournament and during the Buu ordeal. She was his wife, and he was her husband.  
  
Husband…  
  
Such a strong word that is… When she would fall, Gohan would be there to pick her up. When she would feel grief, he would be there to sooth her. When they have their first child, he would be there so she can yell and scream at how he did this to her.  
  
Videl laughed a bit and still had that bright smile on her face. Gohan looked at her, and as they looked at each other once more, both knew they would be safe and blissful for the rest of their life.  
  
_**Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?**_

_**Remember the first day we had an argument?**_

_**We apologized, and then we compromised**_

_**And we haven't argued since**_

_**Remember the first day we stopped playing games?**_

_**Remember the first day you fell in love with me?**_

_**It felt so good for you to say those words**_

_**Cause I felt the same way too**_

Gohan and Videl whispered to each other while the others watched in happiness. Goku and Chichi watched their grown son, who grew up too soon, dancing with his wife. Hercule watched his daughter, who was now not his little girl…but his son in laws wife.  
  
Even Rini, Videl's mother had come to the wedding celebration. She was delighted for Videl, but hated to see Hercule. The Z-gang watched as the four-year-old boy they once knew, dancing away and being careless for once. He didn't have a care in the world save for the woman that was in his arms.  
  
The once naïve little Saiyan was growing up…  
  
Sharpner saw one of his best friends and first crush dancing with Gohan. Sure he had disliked Gohan at first, but now they were good friends. Besides, he was now engaged with his other best friend, who was now his fianc  
  
"Sharpner what are you thinking about?" she whispered.  
  
"Nothing Erasa, nothing at all…" he smiled.  
  
Erasa then turned her attention back to Gohan and Videl. She smiled at her two good friends. She was amazed her best friend actually got married before her. I guess she owed Videl the twenty bucks from third grade.   
  
She smiled at the flash back. Both Erasa and Videl had a fight on marriage. Erasa constantly bugged Videl on the topic, and Erasa would always get those dreamy eyes._  
  
"Honestly Erasa, getting married is the most stupidest thing next to dolls!" said a chibi Videl.  
  
Chibi Erasa scoffed, "It is not stupid Videl! It's the best thing in the world. You'll see, when I get married you'll wanna do it to!"  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think I wont get married first?"  
  
"Well a boy has to ask you, and you already scared all the guys after they talked to you."  
  
"Hmph, it's not my fault they are stupid, along with dolls and marriage. Plus, I would win the whole marriage thing in a snap!"  
  
"Is that so? Then if you get married before me, I give me twenty bucks, and if I win, you give me twenty," said the chibi blond.  
  
"Fine! Deal," Videl said and held out her hand.  
  
"Deal." And they both shook on it._

Erasa could honestly laugh, "I guess she won…"_  
_  
  
_**The way we held each other's hand,**_

_**The way we talked, the way we laughed**_

_**It felt soo good to fall in love**_

_**And I knew right then and there you were the one ooh oh ohh whoa**_

**__**

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were still whispering little things to each other.  
  
"The rest of our lives Gohan…"  
  
"The rest of our lives Videl…"  
  
"No more annoying dad…"  
  
"No more crazy mom, busy dad, or hormonal brother…"  
  
"You had it hard didn't you?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan sighed, "You could never imagine."  
  
Videl smiled, "I think I will when we start our family."  
  
Gohan groaned, "Then I end up with a whiny kid, then it turns into a hormonal one, then when it leaves and gets married, I want the kid to come back. Oh the joys the future will bring."  
  
"Well aren't you mister sarcastic."  
  
"I know, don't you just love me?"  
  
"You have no idea how much."  
  
Videl sighed again relaxed more in Gohan's arms, "I can't wait till tonight."  
'I bet he can't either,' Videl though wickedly.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Why, what happens tonight?"  
  
Videl's sweat dropped at Gohan's naivety. "Oh you'll find out soon enough Gohan, trust me on this one."  
  
"Whatever you say Videl."  
  
_**I know that he loves me, cause he told me so**_

_**I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show**_

_**When he stares at me you see he cares for me**_

_**You see how he is so deep in love,**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's obvious**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**_

_**And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me**_

_**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul.**_

_  
Flash back  
  
It was finally prom and both Gohan and Videl had just made it. They met up with their friends, and danced the night away. The couple just decided to take a walk in the park. They made it around a path with the moon light shinning down upon the lake. It was absolutely perfect for both of them.  
  
Videl spotted her favorite part of the park…the one people never really go to anymore. The part was a lake and a little waterfall. It had a mini a bench in the shape of a crescent moon and had flowers surrounding it. Roses of pink, red, and mixtures were all around it.  
  
"This is my favorite part of the park Gohan."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Videl smiled sadly, "Before the cell games, before my parents woke up…my mother took me here all the time. When I was sad about something, she took me here and we would always play around the garden and the…swing."  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl, and noticed something by a big tree. It was a swing…the one Videl was talking about. "Is that it over there?"  
  
Videl turned her head and grinned, "That is it!" she then turned to Gohan, "Race you for it."  
  
"Fine, on three…one…Hey! Videl that's cheating!"  
  
Videl had taken a head start, and surprisingly made it at the swing. She sat on it, and turned to face him. He was smiling and then vanished through thin are. He appeared right behind Videl and the swing and pushed lightly.  
  
Videl smiled and began to cooperate. Gohan pushed a little lighter, until Videl stopped.  
  
"Come here," she heard her whisper.  
  
Gohan did so and walked around to his love. "I am here."  
  
Videl stood up and pointed to the swing. "Sit on the swing."  
  
He was confused, but complied. Videl then sat on Gohan's lap and laughed. Gohan just pouted, "You tricked me!"  
  
"You can't say you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"True."  
  
For the rest of the night Gohan and Videl talked until it was time to take her home._

_  
_End of Flashback_  
_  
  
_**I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life**_

_**And baby now that you're a part of me**_

_**You showed me,**_

_**Showed me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)**_

_**And I know he loves meeeeeee**_

Soon enough the music started to fade away and it was now complete. Gohan bent down and kissed Videl lightly on the lips.  
  
"The song did say to kiss you," Gohan smiled.  
  
Videl smiled too. Both broke out of their own little world when they heard claps. They turned to face the audience and smiled. Chichi and Bulma were crying, Goku was giving Gohan a thumbs up along with the rest of the Z-gang, 18 smiled, Vegeta smirked, Hercule was crying too, and everyone else clapped.  
  
"I love you Son Gohan."  
  
"I love you Son Videl."  
  
Videl smirked, "I have been waiting forever to rip the name 'Satan' off of me."  
  
"Great, shall we cut the cake?"  
  
"Sure, then we leave off to our honeymoon and have fun."  
  
"I still don't get it Videl."  
  
"I have a LOT of work to do," Videl sighed and pulled her husband towards the cake. _**I know that he loves me, cause he told me so**_

_**I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show**_

_**When he stares at me you see he cares for me**_

_**You see how he is so deep in love**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's obvious**_

_**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**_

_**And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me**_

_**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so**_

_**He looks at me and his brown eyes...**_

_**Tell it so**_


End file.
